violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2/Episode 001
Episode 1 also know as "A Return, A Song" is the 81st episode ever of Violetta and the first (premiere) episode of Season 2. It first aired on April 29, 2013 in Latin America. This episode was written by Solange Keoleyan and Sebastián Parrotta and directed by Jorge Nisco and Martín Saban. Overview As their vacation draws to an end, the kids are ready to start a new year at the Studio. Violetta reflects on the changes in her life and decides to talk to Leon about singing at the YouMix party. At the party, a new boy enters Violetta's life. Episode Summary The episode begins with Violetta writing in her diary at the airport while waiting for Francesca who is returning from Italy. As she waits, she starts singing 'Right Now', and the rest of the cast join in, dressed as airline occupations such as flight attendants and pilots. Violetta meets Francesca at the airport and they get stopped by some fans asking for their autographs. The two friends can't believe that people are still following them on YouMix since Talents 21. Violetta asks Francesca what she is wearing to the YouMix party that night. Francesca forgot that the party was today and quickly grabs her suitcase. However, she doesn't realise that her suitcase has accidentally been switched with a boy's. At the motocross track, Leon tells Andres to keep track of his lap times. They start talking about the YouMix party, which is a 70's themed party, and Leon says he doesn't feel like going. Andres asks if it's because of Violetta and Leon replies that he can't stop thinking about her, but she made it clear that she just wanted to be friends. Broduey tells Maxi that he wants to get back with Camila, but she's still mad at him for lying to her about moving to Brazil and pushes him away. She gets a call from Antonio who wants to meet everyone at the Studio to talk about tonight's party. Ludmila tells Nati that from now on she will have a place by her side but still treats her like her assistant, proving she hasn't changed at all. Meanwhile, Ramallo asks Olga if there have been any developments between Angie and Herman while he was on vacation. Olga tells him that there have been some awkward moments between them but nothing serious. Ramallo and Olga see Herman and Angie coming out of his office and arguing like a married couple about whether Angie should get him a drink. Ramallo sees something between them but Herman tells him to drop it. The girls go to the studio and Francesca is worried about her missing suitcase, but Violetta tells her that she can just borrow her clothes for the party. Then she says she's worried about seeing Leon because she doesn't know how he'll react when he sees her. She starts singing 'Sing for Love' on the piano and Francesca joins in on the guitar. The rest of the students join in and when they are finished, Antonio and Pablo applaud them. They tell the students that due to their partnership with YouMix, the Studio is now called Studio On Beat. They then announce that because Rafa Palmer cancelled, they want the students to perform in the show instead. Everyone is excited, except Andres who says it won't be the same if Leon is not attending. Violetta asks him where she can find Leon and Andres takes her to the motocross track. Nati and Maxi haven't seen each other all summer because they both didn't bother to get in touch. Ludmila tells him that cool girls like them don't call boys like him and Nati leaves with her. The boy who took Francesca's suitcase arrives at his house but doesn't have his keys. He opens the suitcase to find that it has been switched, with a girl named Francesca. Jade and Matias have been released from jail and are living at a boarding house due to their bankruptcy. Herman agrees to meet with Jade, but he brings Ramallo along to keep an eye on things. Jade tells Herman that wants to be back with him and be a mother for Vilu. She then overhears Herman telling Ramallo that Jade wasn't and won't ever be the love of his life. Heartbroken, Jade leaves the restaurant. A new teacher, Jackie arrives at the studio who is Antonio's niece. She and Pablo have known each other since they were young and used to date. The arrival of Jackie causes Angie to be jealous and Gregorio to be angry at having to share classes with her. Andres, Violetta, Camila and Francesca get to the motocross track to find Leon racing. Needing to get his attention, Violetta finds a red jumpsuit and carries a cone, pretending to be a mechanic to get past the security. She holds up a sign that says she needs to talk to Leon urgently. However, someone realises she is an imposter and after a struggle for the sign, she falls over the fence and onto the track, directly in the path of the racers. Leon sees Violetta on the track and gets off his motorcycle to protect her from two oncoming racers. He asks her why she is here and she says she wanted to speak with him. Off the track, Leon tells Violetta he missed her but then quickly says he missed everyone at the Studio. Violetta says that singing at the party is the way to get everyone back together. The boy who took Francesca's suitcase arrives at her house but finds that nobody is home. He opens her suitcase and finds the invitation to the YouMix party. After he leaves, Violetta and Francesca arrive at her house and find a scarf that the boy left behind, but before they can call after him, he is already in the taxi and gone. Everyone arrives at the party dressed as the 70's. Leon ends up coming and helps Andres get into the party. As Violetta enters, Leon and her share a look and Andres tells him that she couldn't look more beautiful. The students take to the stage and sing 'Sing for Love'. After the song, Maxi tries to impress Nati by getting the DJ to play the song that he wrote for her and he asks for Andre's help. Jackie confronts Angie and asks her if her history with Pablo bothers her. Angie is taken aback. Violetta is looking for Francesca at the top of the stairs where Leon finds her. She trips on the stairs and drops her shoe. Leon goes to get it, but he and the boy who took Francesca's suitcase get to it at the same time. The two boys stare each other down as Violetta looks on worried. Cast Main Cast Note: In this episode Xabiani Ponce de León and Carla Pandolfi weren't part of the main cast. Recurring Cast TBA Songs Featured * In My Own World (theme song) * Right Now (premiere) * Sing for Love * Give It All Trivia * This is the first episode of Season 2. * This is the first time that Diego, Jackie, and Lara appear in the series. * The song Sing for Love was sung twice. * Rafa Palmer was mentioned in this episode, however, he doesn't appear in this episode, nor in this season. * It's revealed that León has become interested in motocross. * There are some parallels in this episode to the first episode of season 1 - they both start in an airport, and they both end with Violetta meeting a new boy (Tomas in season 1 and Diego in season 2). Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes